mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Glade
.]] '''The Glade' is the area in the center of the Maze that serves as a living place for the Gladers. The Glade has four large Walls that encase it and separate it from the Maze. Each wall has an opening in its center, called the Doors, that close every night and re-open every morning. Outside the Glade lies the Maze with many twisting and turning paths that contain horrifying slug-like, spike-covered creatures called Grievers. In the book, the Glade and Maze are actually all underground, below the WICKED headquarters in Alaska, where as in the movie the Glade and Maze are in the desert, on the surface. Description The Glade is large, according to Thomas, who says it is several football fields in length. It consists of 4 sections: # Gardens (North East): The grassy area where crops are grown and water is pumped, as it never rains in The Glade. Some Gladers sleep on it at night in sleeping bags since there is not enough room in the Homestead. # Homestead (North West): A double storey building where some of the boys sleep. It also contains the kitchen. The Gathering is held in a room in the Homestead. At the back of the Homestead is the Slammer, a place that functions as a jail. # Blood House (South East): A large barn where livestock are raised and slaughtered. # Deadheads (South West): A small forest area with a graveyard. In the center of the Glade, there is a metal elevator that the Gladers call 'The Box'. Once a month, a Newbie arrives in the Box with their memory wiped. Supplies and clothes also arrive in the Box once a week. Near the box there is a rectangular concrete building with no windows. It's the Map Room, where the Runners draw and analyze the maps. Rules # Never go outside the Glade, unless you're a Runner. # Never hurt another Glader. You have to trust each other. # Everyone does their part. No slackers. In the movie, Alby tells Thomas the rules in reverse order. Jobs (For more information, see: Maze Roles) Each of the Gladers has a job which they work at almost all day, their only normal break being for lunch. Each type of job has a Keeper who has his own seat at the council (Gathering). There are ten known jobs in the Glade, but possibly several more, according to Zart: * Builders (Gally): They build new/upgrade places in the Glade. * Bricknicks: They have almost the same job as Builders but are actually tasked with repairing buildings. * Sloppers: They do dirty tasks, houseworks, basically any job the Gladers do not want to do; treated as the lowest ranked job. This job is given to Gladers who are bad at every other job. * Baggers: They act as guards and deal with any dead bodies. * Cooks (Frypan): They cook and prepare the meals. * Track-hoes (Zart): Gladers who work in the Gardens – tilling, weeding, planting and harvesting. * Med-jacks (Clint): They act as doctors. * Slicers (Winston): They work in the Bloodhouse – take care of livestock and slaughter the animals for food. * Runners (Minho): The only Gladers allowed to go into the Maze; they run through it every day and accumulate information about the wall movements to draw the Maze day after day in order to find a way out. At the end of each day, they return to the Glade and spend some time in the Map room, drawing maps using their memory and quick jotted notes from in the Maze. Each Runner is responsible for their maps. * Map-makers: They map out the Maze. Trivia * In The Maze Runner, Newt told Thomas that Newbies were usually assigned to work with Slicers when they first came. * In ''The Maze Runner, ''the sun and sky are artificial images created on the ceiling of the area, which is why it never rains. * In the movie, it is stated that the Gladers had been in the Glade for three years, whereas in the book, it was two years. Pictures Mazerunner totheglade.jpg Glade4.png Glade9.png Glade10.png Glade13.png glade16.png Glade17.png Glade18.png Glade19.png Glade20.png Glade21.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-27-20h17m36s681.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-27-20h17m45s841.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-27-20h17m54s907.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-27-20h18m13s228.png Category:Places Category:Vocabulary